<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Brother (Deltarune ) by Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223078">Big Brother (Deltarune )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx/pseuds/Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx'>Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Long day, M/M, Tsundere alert, awwww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx/pseuds/Xx_Kineceleranboi_xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Spade decides to give one of his comrades some comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spade King X Diamond King (Deltarune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Brother (Deltarune )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I said that's Final!"</p><p>He Sighed with Such Annoyance as one of the Rudinn Guards Tried to Calm The King Down " Well, The thing is, If We get a raise, we can work twice as hard because-"</p><p>" I can't blame you. I'm the same." He Sighed. The Poor guy. Had lots of things to do. " But for Last Time! You can't expect Me to just randomly feel good and give you more. Things have been...You know...For Spade. If One of us is down, All of us are. Can't you at least just, Wait for us to resolve the problem?"</p><p>The Two Guards in the room looked at each other with understanding. The King Of Spades <strong>Has </strong>been down since the Lightners have left. And it was true. If one king was down, all were. When Clubs Was Sad when he found out his wife was having a Difficulty in Labor, For a whole WEEK all of the kings felt bad, and even when he had his child, Things were still gloomy.</p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty. We Understand."</p><p>"Good." He Smiled a Little While Piling up Paperwork. "I'm Glad you both understand. About time we had some sense here. You both don't mind heading back to your posts? I have a little thing to do. something...very important." The Rudinn Guards Knew what he meant when he talked in that tone. They Dared never to mention it. </p><p>"Yes Sir, Right away!" They Scrambled out of the room as fast as they said that sentence. The King Finally Had some time to go down to the garden...Peacefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You What???"</p><p>"OH, YEAH. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THE SPIRITBLOOMS ARE DYING IN THIS TIME, HEE HEE!"</p><p>Spiritblooms were these type of flowers in the dark world that grew with the color of deceased loved ones. They were Diamonds Favorite flowers....for a reason.</p><p>"Oh no no no no.... Look at these! This is Absolute Anarchy! Jevil, Did you do this?"</p><p>"NO, MY KING! I HAVE ONE JOB AND ONE JOB ONLY. IF I WERE TO BE A GARDENER, THIS WHOLE GARDEN WOULD BE BURNING!"</p><p>Diamonds shuddered to the thought of the precious generational garden burning. "No...These were my parents favorite flowers...Dang it!" </p><p>"AT LEAST THEIR GRAVESTONE IS STILL STANDING! AND THERE IS SOME REMAINING SPIRITBLOOMS NEAR IT!"</p><p>"Really? Thank you so much!" The king's spirits were lifted, Smiling so much he had to hide is face in embarrasment. </p><p>"MY KING! YOUR ARE WELCOME, WELCOME!"</p><p> </p><p>Jevil was right.</p><p>They Were Dying.</p><p>and dying fast.</p><p>Only Around the Gravestone Had Some Surrounding it.</p><p>The Sight Scared him, and scared him good. it was like everything he loved were dying.</p><p>The only thing that comforted him was the sight of his parents gravestone.</p><p>even the Death date comforted him.</p><p> </p><p>It was an incident when he became king of diamonds</p><p>They were his only support.</p><p>And on that day...</p><p>he was 21 that day. the same age when he became king</p><p>that same day.</p><p>An Accident that killed them</p><p><strong>Drove</strong> them out of life. </p><p>That would take his whole life to get over that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey diamonds."</p><p>He Jumped Right away due to getting startled. he wasn't expecting somebody to just jump on him like that.</p><p>He turned around.</p><p>Spade.</p><p>Just Spade.</p><p>"S-SPADE!! don't Do that! you know how i am!"</p><p>"ffft. Ha. You know, Denver? Your Weak."</p><p>"Yeah. Veryyyy funny."</p><p>They were Like friends. The type that would piss each other anyway.</p><p>"So. Whatcha doing here? doing that respect thing? You do that 5 times a week, man. it's been 1 year already."</p><p>Bad choice of words. That Triggered him. </p><p>"1 year??? ONE. YEAR???? SPADE, THIS IS MY FAMILY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. IF YOU LOST YOUR PARENTS, WOULDN'T YOU FEEL THAT SAME FUCKING FEELING IF YOU HAD THAT SAAME INCIDENT IN YOUR LIFE?"</p><p>"WOAH. Hey I'm sorry! I didn't know that was gonna trigger you. I'm sorry." Spade raised his hands like he was getting arrested.</p><p>"YEAH RIGHT. LIKE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW. YOU WERE THERE, REMEMBER? OH RIGHT! YOU PRETENDED EVERYTHING WAS ALRIGHT JUUUST BECAUSE YOU HAD TO! I DON'T GET IT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LIKE THE BIG BROTHER WHEN WE ARE CRYING INTO OBLIVION?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p>Shock.</p><p>and Sadness.</p><p>Three things felt after that screech.</p><p>Diamonds Sat on a rail in the garden. Spade was 5 feet away. of course, nobody was in the mood to talk.</p><p>It was getting very annoying.</p><p>Very. Annoying.</p><p>"Hey...Denver, You ok?"</p><p>"I-i just don't get it, you know. your so brave and calm at the most terrible of times..."</p><p>Spade Blushed a little. " You mean you wanna be like me?"</p><p>Diamonds blushed more than spade, But his tsundere reflex kicked in. " WHAT? N-no! Nothing like that!"</p><p>...</p><p>"I guess...a little..."</p><p>He moved a feet close to spade.</p><p>" Your just...so cool and your able to deal with the most dramatic things, while seeing just a spider scares me. it's...weird."</p><p>Another scooch.</p><p>"So...That's it? you wanna be like me? fft...You could've just said so."</p><p>"No. Not just wanna be like you... I-i don't know what it is but..."</p><p>A little more close.</p><p>"it's like...I <strong>Want</strong> you..."</p><p>"Want me what?"</p><p>"I know! it's so...Weird...but..." He straightened his crown. " It's that, whenever your around, i know i can do it. I feel this rush..."</p><p>One more inch.</p><p>"So...You...Love me?"</p><p>"Ehh...I guess you can...say that..."</p><p>Elbow to Elbow.</p><p>"What? diamonds, You have a wife! How would you be able to manege that??"</p><p>Diamonds poked his fingers together. "Well, We could...um...Keep it secret for a bit...then, if anything happens, we'll make it official!. I mean, I know it sounds bad, but...I..."</p><p>" I like it."</p><p>"You...what?"</p><p>"I like it. i like you, Everything."</p><p>Diamonds blushed more than he could handle. How could he survive this much heat on his cheeks?</p><p>"Um...Thanks..."</p><p>Face to Face.</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"You wanna..."</p><p>"Spade, Are you saying...?"</p><p>"Well, Kiss, I guess?"</p><p>"You could've said that normally, spade." He cooed lightly, but something about it kinda spooked spade.</p><p>5 inches away.</p><p>"Don't....Don't. i know how you get, diamonds."</p><p>"aww. the king is shooked~"</p><p>A little peck, and that was it.</p><p>Spade blushed and covered his face. He wasn't expecting him to take over that way.</p><p>"You just made my day, mister."</p><p>"Hahaha...You wanna go to this new bakery that opened? they have a good supply of chocolate."</p><p>"Oh, Spade! you know i have a sweet tooth!"</p><p> </p><p>They both walked out of the garden, hand to hand.</p><p> </p><p>what a nice way to end the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jesus i think this sucks...anyway did this in one day and im glad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>